


[Podfic] The Trick with the Rabbit

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humour, Medical Hoaxes, Non Graphic Birth Scenes, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: For the Prompt "Aziraphale's Magic Act"WARNINGS:involves non graphic descriptions of giving birth. General grossness.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] The Trick with the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfortunate Occurrences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276718) by [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-21-The-Trick-with-the-Rabbit-efk76l)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-18/83475169-44100-2-98520a53cc25a.m4a)


End file.
